


Unexpected Talents

by angelcatsiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcatsiel/pseuds/angelcatsiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're feeling stressed and tense after a hunt, and Castiel offers to give you a massage. You can imagine where things go from there. (Requested on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Talents

You sank down on your bed with a heavy sigh, lying back and closing your eyes. God, you hated witches. You never knew what you were dealing with. The hunt that had taken you three days was finally over, but now you were exhausted and stressed, and the words of the book you’d been using to help with research the last few days were swimming behind your closed eyes.

A soft knock at your door interrupted your thoughts. “Come in,” you called, trying to keep the irritated tone from your voice. All you wanted right now was to rest.

The door creaked open, and you cracked open one eye to see Cas in the doorway. “How did the hunt go?”

You groaned, turning your head to face the ceiling again. “Well, we ganked the bitch. Eventually. Now I feel ready to sleep for a week.”

Cas stepped into your room, shutting the door softly behind him, and you let out a long exhale. You really weren’t in the mood to entertain the angel. “Look, if you wanna know all the details, ask Sam and Dean. I’m tired.”

“Oh, no, I just wanted to check you were alright,” Cas replied. “Is there anything I can get you? Something to eat?”

You shook your head, and the angel continued, “how about a massage? I know they can be very relaxing.”

You blinked open your eyes, propping yourself up on your elbows and turning your head to meet his gaze. “Do you even know how to give a massage?” you asked sceptically, although he had finally managed to capture your interest. There was no denying you found Castiel attractive, and from the moment you had met him, you had fallen in love with his awkward naivety and the way he could be so innocent and yet so powerful and intimidating.

“I’m no expert, but I believe I know enough,” Cas told you. “I know you’re stressed, and I thought it would help.”

You considered his offer before sitting up, offering him a smile. “Sure, Cas, that’d be nice. Thank you.”

He nodded, still smiling at you a little awkwardly, and you giggled despite yourself. “Um, could you just turn around for a minute? A massage doesn’t really work while I’ve got my top on.”

“Oh, of course,” Cas stammered, turning away.

You shook your head with a smile, pulling your top over your head and unfastening your bra. You tossed the garments on the floor before settling down on the bed on your stomach, suddenly feeling a little shy as you said, “ok, you can look now.”

You heard the angel’s footsteps as he approached you, sitting down on the bed and taking off his shoes, trenchcoat and jacket. You couldn’t help but tense a little as he finally laid his warm hands on your shoulders and began to rub there. At first he was a little too gentle, his thumbs rubbing the area where your neck joined your shoulders, but very soon he began to gain confidence, pressing harder and using the whole of his hands, and you sighed, relaxing into his touch.

“You know, you might find it easier if you, um…” you tailed off, not entirely sure how to put this. “If you sat so you were, uh…” _Straddling me_ just sounded way too sexual. But fortunately Cas seemed to understand what you meant. He climbed onto the bed, kneeling over you and resting on your thighs, almost on your ass. “Is this ok?” he asked nervously.

“Yeah, it’s good,” you replied, and felt your cheeks heat with embarrassment. “I mean, you know… it’s fine.”

Castiel’s hands continued to work down your back with more skill than you had expected, slowly working out the knots in your muscles, and after a while of his careful attention, you couldn’t help but let a small groan escape. “When did you get so good at this?” you asked, so relaxed by now that you thought you could fall asleep like this.

Cas hesitated before answering. “I, uh, don’t know. I didn’t realise I was any good at it.”

His voice sounded strange, almost strained. You frowned, shifting slightly beneath him, and heard the angel’s breathing stutter. And then, for the first time, you noticed it; the slight bulge pressing against your ass.

Cas was hard.

Your heart jumped, and you couldn’t help the warm jolt of arousal low in your stomach. Should you say something? Ignore it? You heard Cas take a deep breath, continuing to massage your back, trying to ignore the sensation, and you grinned into the pillow. “You ok, Cas?” you asked innocently.

“Yes, I… I’m fine,” he responded, his voice even gruffer than usual.

“You sure?” you asked again cheekily, wriggling your ass slightly against him.

Cas grunted, taking his hands away from your back to rest them on the bed, gripping the sheets. “Y/N…”

“Yeah?” you giggled, ignoring his warning tone and rubbing your ass against his growing erection. “Got a little problem there, Cas?”

“I thought you said you were tired.”

With a little wriggling around you managed to roll over, taking in Castiel’s flushed cheeks and his pupils blown wide in arousal. “Can I ask you something?”

Cas looked up and kept his gaze fixed on the wall above you, resolutely refusing to look at your exposed cleavage. “Is this really the time?”

You took a deep breath. “Is this just, you know, one of those awkward sexual situation ‘oops I got a boner’ things?” you asked him. “Or do you, you know… have feelings for me in particular?”

“I, um…” Cas fell silent, his gaze travelling around the room, not sure where to look. “Why, do you have… feelings for me?”

“Yes,” you replied simply, not sure where your confidence was coming from. Perhaps it was the fact that your top half was already completely exposed to the angel, so you didn’t exactly have anything to lose.

Castiel didn’t reply. Instead, he finally met your gaze, leaning down slowly until his still-clothed chest met yours. His face was so close to yours, his breath warm on your lips. And then, at last, he closed the distance. His lips were chapped and rough against yours, but the kiss was gentle, tentative at first. You reached up to place one hand on his back, the other behind his head, your fingers threading through his hair as Castiel became more confident. His lips moved against yours, and you ached for more, pushing your tongue into his mouth. Castiel began to rock his hips against yours, the bulge in his pants pressing right where you needed it, and you moaned into his mouth.

Cas broke away, the two of you gasping, catching your breath. He rested his forehead against yours, and you found you were enraptured by his brilliant blue eyes, unable to look away. You found yourself tugging at the bottom of his shirt before you even fully realised you were doing it, and Cas sat up, helping you pull the shirt off over his head without bothering with undoing the buttons. You reached up to run your hands down his muscular bare chest, brushing your thumbs over his nipples as they hardened, and he closed his eyes, letting out a groan.

God, the things that noise did to you… you reached out impatiently for the button on his pants, unfastening it, your heart pounding. “Cas… you’re ok with this, right?” you asked, panting.

Cas nodded, his hands brushing yours as he helped you pull off his pants. “Yes. Are you?”

You laughed breathlessly, bucking your hips up against him. All the angel wore now was a pair of boxers, his hard length clearly visible where it strained against the fabric. “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted this.”

With that conformation, Castiel tugged off your jeans, and then he was grinding against you again, your underwear the only thing separating you. He captured your lips with his once more, and you whimpered, torn between wanting this to last forever and wishing he would just get on with it. Castiel’s lips began to move from your mouth to your jaw and further down your neck, peppering the skin there with soft kisses as he massaged your breast with one hand. You tipped your head back, infuriated with how gentle he was being. “Cas… bite me.”

He pulled back, frowning. “What?”

“My neck. Stop being so gentle,” you panted. Cas leaned in again, tentatively nipping at your neck, and you moaned, encouraging him to continue. He soon became a little rougher, leaving hot, wet kisses down your neck, and you let out a shaky exhale. And then the hand on your breast finally slid down your body, cupping your wet heat through your panties. You lifted your hips up into the warmth of his hand, gasping as he began to rub you through the fabric. “Yeah, Cas, just like that.”

“You look beautiful like this,” Cas said unexpectedly as he pushed the fabric aside, his fingers finally coming into contact with your sex. “So desperate for me to touch you. You’re so wet for me.” He ran his fingers up and down your lips before slipping a finger inside you.

“Holy shit, Cas,” you panted. You had no idea if he knew what he was doing, or if he was just stating what he thought out loud, but his words and his gruff voice were going to be the death of you. “Boxers off. Now.” You couldn’t hold out any more. You were desperate to see him, to touch him…

Cas quickly kicked off his boxers, finally freeing his dick, and you reached down, wrapping your fingers around his girth. The angel moaned as you ran your thumb over the tip, collecting pre-cum and using it to slicken your movements as you began to pump up and down. “Y/N… that feels so good…” You grinned at the sight of the angel as he closed his eyes, coming undone at the pleasure you were giving him.

But with what looked like a great deal of effort, the angel pried your hand away. “I need to be inside you,” he growled. Finally the angel pulled your panties down and over your ankles before slipping his finger back into your heat once more. This time he found your clit, circling it slowly, and you gasped and squirmed at his touch.

“So beautiful,” Cas murmured. “Do you like it when I talk to you?”

You nodded enthusiastically. “Yes… oh god, Cas, don’t stop…”

The angel’s fingers began to circle your clit a little faster now. “Look at you, begging for me so prettily. You wanted me from the moment you laid eyes on me, didn’t you? I know you’ve thought about me, alone in your room, pleasuring yourself.”

Fucking hell. How long had Cas known you felt this way? And he knew that you’d masturbated to him? Shit.

“Yes, Y/N, I know,” Cas continued, as if he had read your mind. Perhaps he had. His fingers alternated between massaging your clit and fucking you steadily, pumping in and out. “I know you’ve spent nights with your hand between your legs, fucking yourself to the thought of me.” Jesus Christ, the sound of the angel swearing should not have been so hot. “Whispering my name as you come. But now there’s no need to whisper. Say my name, Y/N. Cry out my name.”

“Castiel!” you cried, heat clenching in your stomach, your thighs tensing. “Oh god, Castiel!”

“Good girl. Come for me.”

At those words, you were gone. “Castiel!” you called out as you came, your hips bucking, writhing on the bed, arching your back. Castiel’s fingers eased you through the orgasm, moving away from your clit as it became almost painfully sensitive, but still rubbing your folds as you finally flopped back down on the bed. “Cas, that was… wow.”

The angel grinned, his fingers still rubbing you gently, and you spread your legs a little further. “I’m ready, Cas,” you told him, but still the angel checked, slipping two fingers inside you and scissoring them, massaging your walls, stretching you open. And then at last he placed both hands on the bed either side of you, the head of his dick pressing against you, and you ran your hands down his back to his ass, squeezing roughly. The angel grunted, finally beginning to push inside. He moved slowly, giving you time to adjust, and you found yourself relaxing completely as he kissed you again. “Move, Cas,” you murmured, wrapping your legs around his waist.

Finally he drew his hips back before thrusting into you, slowly at first. His hips rolled against yours, each movement drawn out and loving, and you grabbed hold of his hair again, running your fingers through it and loving the way it looked when it was ruffled and messed up. You pulled his head down, tilting your head to meet his lips. “Faster,” you murmured against his mouth before he cut you off, continuing to kiss you. But his thrusts became faster at last, and you wrapped your legs tighter around him as he rammed into you with more strength. He let out a low groan, his face still so close to yours that you could feel his warm breath.

“Y/N…” he moaned, your name cut off with a growl as he came. His hips bucked wildly, his arms trembling where he held himself up, and you closed your eyes, your hands running down his body, feeling the muscles tense and then relax as he was finally sated.

Slowly he pulled out, collapsing beside you. You wriggled closer, curling up in his arms and burying your head in the angel’s bare chest. “Did you enjoy that?” Cas asked, running his fingers through your hair, and you smiled.

“That was amazing,” you told him. “You were amazing.”

“And I did everything right?” Cas checked, a little nervously.

You turned your head back up to look at him. “Cas, you were perfect. Trust me.”

He grinned, kissing your hair. “I’m glad. Y/N?”

“Yes?”

“Can we do that again sometime?”

“Definitely,” you replied. “Oh, and the stuff you were saying? That was really hot.”

Cas ran a hand down your back as you buried your head in his chest again. “I’ll keep that in mind.”


End file.
